


Ceasefire

by theruinedchildhood



Series: Sniper/Spy Random Works [4]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, spy being caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theruinedchildhood/pseuds/theruinedchildhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sweltering heat of the day was being dampened by the cool of the evening.<br/>It was quiet, and blissfully so. Sometimes he missed the quiet of the outback, miles away from any civilisation, where he could actually hear himself think…</p><p>… Unlike here, where he was distracted by that fucking smell of cologne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceasefire

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh  
> I need to sleep  
> but I did this and it was gonna end in sex or something but I didn't get around to it. Maybe as a second chapter because I still haven't written these two really going at it yet (probably because Spy is a lil shit and always leaves Sniper half hard)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy :)

It was ceasefire.

BLU team had won, for a third time in a row.

So naturally, it had left the RED team in a bad mood.

A _really_ bad mood.

He’d avoided the rest of his team, sticking around in his nest for a while instead, sharpening his kukri and cleaning his rifle.

He didn’t want to hear Soldier’s screams of how much of a horrible job he did, again, or the blaming of Scout not being fast enough or the Demoman being ‘too’ drunk.

He was certain that if he did choose to stick around the base, he’d end up punching someone.

Probably Soldier.

The sweltering heat of the day was being dampened by the cool of the evening.

It was quiet, and blissfully so. Sometimes he missed the quiet of the outback, miles away from any civilisation, where he could actually hear himself think…

… Unlike here, where he was distracted by that _fucking_ smell of cologne.

“Come to gloat again, have you?”

The BLU Spy was leant against the wall to the right of the RED Sniper, lighting a cigarette.

“What would have given you that idea?”

“Just because it’s ceasefire, doesn’t mean I won’t run this through you.” Sniper grumbled as he continued sharpening his blade. “Now fuck off.”

He didn’t. Instead, he moved closer, sitting down on a crate next to Sniper’s as he took a drag of his cigarette.

“Although your team lost, you did get the most kills of the day.”

Sniper frowned.

“What?”

Spy shrugged.

“I caught a glimpse of BLU and RED teams scores when I was… ah, checking in on matters that do not concern you. You had the highest kill count.” He flicked the ashes off the end of his cigarette. “Do not beat yourself up, mon cher. You are very good at what you do. It was not your fault your team lost.”

Sniper placed his kukri on the floor, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sighed.

“Why are you here?”

Spy took another drag of the cigarette.

“Does there have to be a reason?”

“You’re never out here without one.”

Spy smiled.

“Oui. I am not.” He pinched the butt of the cigarette between his thumb and forefinger before flicking it away. “I am here to offer company. You obviously need it.”

“What made you think that?”

“You were here instead of your van. Something had to be wrong.”

“Why were you at my van?”

Spy smiled.

“I wanted to gloat again about my win.”

Sniper rolled his eyes.

“Shouldn’t you be celebrating with your team or something?”

“I would rather rub it in your face.”

Sniper groaned, leaning back against the wall.

“Bloody Spook.”

“Oui?”

“Piss off.”

“But mon cher, I need to tell you all about my win today.”

Sniper had started packing away his weapons.

“Go bother someone else.”

“I believe it started with my first kill. Your Medic, I believe it was, closely followed by your Heavy-“

Sniper punched him across the jaw, sending him crashing onto the floor.

“Fuck. Off.”

Spy rubbed his jaw, standing up.

“Non. I do not think I will.”

Spy was prepared for the next swing, dodging out of the way and sweeping Sniper’s legs out from underneath him. Sniper reacted quickly, lunging from his position on the floor and tacking Spy to the ground. He jabbed his elbow into Spy’s sternum, taking joy in the ‘oof’ of the breath leaving Spy’s lungs. Only it didn’t stop Spy’s movement and only ended up with him being kneed in the jaw. He grunted, recoiling only to be kicked in the stomach that sent him landing on his back, recovering in time for Spy to pin him to the floor. He struggled momentarily, freezing as Spy pressed his knife against Sniper’s neck.

“I win, again.”

“Piss off.”

He pressed the blade harder against Sniper’s neck.

“Or what?” He leant closer, tilting his head as he looked down at Sniper. “You are hardly in the position to threaten.”

Sniper clenched his teeth, freezing in place. He glared at Spy. It was the most he could do without cutting his throat open. The blade pressed against his neck for a moment longer, before Spy pulled back and put it away. Sniper didn’t move, remaining on the floor as he stared up at the roof.

A moment passed between them.

“Why me?”

“Hmm?”

Sniper swallowed.

“Why did you come to me?”

“I told you, I wanted to gloat-“

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Does there have to be a reason?”

Sniper frowned.

“I just… I don’t understand why you would want-“

“I find you intriguing.” He cut Sniper off. “I do not know why, but I am drawn to you. Ever since that stalemate, you have always been on my mind, and it frustrates me.” He sighed. “Merdé. It frustrates me so much, because I cannot help it and I always find you and I can never seem to let you go.”

Another moment passed between them.

“Wanker.” Sniper mumbled, smirking as he propped himself up on his elbows. “Shut up. You only like me for my cock.”

Spy shrugged.

“I suppose it is… alright.”

Sniper rolled his eyes.

“I hate you.”

Spy smirked, leaning back over Sniper.

“As you have mentioned, but I don’t think you really do.”

“Not as much as I did, but I still do.”

“Will you ever not hate me?”

“Will you ever stop being a fucking ponce?”

“Non.”

“…Maybe.”

“What will it take?”

“You could start with kissing me.”

He leant closer to Sniper, curling a finger under Sniper’s chin, tilting his head up, parting his lips-

“And if I do not?”

Sniper huffed, throwing an arm around Spy’s neck and pulling him down. He pressed his lips forcefully against Spy’s. He smiled against his lips as Spy flailed at the sudden movement. After a moment, Sniper pulled away, grinning widely.

“Then I’ll do it myself.”

Spy rolled his eyes.

“That kiss was terrible.”

Sniper raised an eyebrow.

“Then show me what a good kiss is.”

Spy smirked.

“Avec pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah.
> 
> The 'Stalemate' will be another story that still needs to be finished and it's how they met/got that spark or what ever.
> 
> So if anyone's confused about that, I just needed to put that in for a lead up to another.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
